Stalking the Boyfriend
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Gray was hiding something suspicious; she had no doubt about it. She had no clue on what it was though, which was what led to her current situation...kneeling behind a bush. For GrayLu Week 2016, Day 7: Undercover.


**Prompt:** Undercover (GrayLu Week Day 7 - September 7th, 2016)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Gray was hiding something suspicious; she had no doubt about it. She had no clue on what it was though, which was what led to her current situation.

She was currently kneeling behind a bush, observing his every move. She watched as he walked away from the guild, "innocently" pursuing his daily routine…

 _A strip club? A casino? Another girl's house?_

Whatever it was, she would catch him redhanded for it. They were dating, for goodness sakes! _He better not be going to some other girl's place…_

She sprang into action when she saw him enter a restaurant.

 _A family restaurant?_ Maybe the secret he was hiding from her came in the form of a waitress working here…

Beyond irritated, she stomped into the restaurant.

"Um…sir?"

It had taken a moment to realize that the waiter was talking to her.

"A table for one?" he inquired.

"Uh…yes."

That's right. She wasn't only stalking her boyfriend, but she was also in disguise…and as a man, no less. It only made sense, as Lucy's been quite the catch around Magnolia lately. And it was all thanks to her various modelling gigs. It'd be a dead giveaway if she were to follow Gray around without a disguise.

She let the waiter guide her to a table on the other side of the room, which was perfect for her. It wasn't a very large restaurant so she would be able to notice if Gray were to leave, yet at the same time it was far enough so she wouldn't bring any attention to herself.

She watched as he skimmed through the menu before proceeding to call the nearby staff over. When the waitress practically skipped to him, Lucy narrowed her eyes.

 _Is she the one?_ Lucy growled into the menu she was using to hide her face in.

"Um…sir? Are you ready to place your order?" the waiter asked nervously.

"Oh, uh…yeah. Just give me this," she pointed distractedly.

"A beef tongue ice-cream sundae. Coming right up."

 _Okay, back to spying on Gr- wait, did he just say beef tongue?_ "Wait, no! I change my mind!" she quickly countered.

She must have been too loud, because a bunch of customers turned around to see what the commotion was about. Luckily Gray hadn't turned around, but she would still have to be more careful from now on.

"Sir?"

"Um…never mind." _That's right Lucy, just quietly blend back into the shadows._

"Okay," he retreated hesitantly. "Let me know if you need anything else."

She nodded her thanks and returned to her task at hand.

Nothing interesting happened. A few staff occasionally went by to take more orders or pick up dishes, but that was it.

On the other hand, she was dreading the dish that would soon be plated in front of her. She hated beef tongue - the texture of it was just so nasty! (She secretly thought to herself that _nothing_ could quite compare to _you know who_ 's tongue.)

Fortunately, the waiter came by to inform her that they had run out of beef tongue. They served her a delightful yoghurt parfait and some lightly flavoured french toast instead. For the inconvenience, they even offered the meal to her for free. Basking in her win-win situation, she completely forgot about spying on Gray -and when she suddenly remembered, he was already gone.

She thanked the staff rigorously and couldn't resist promising that she would "bring Lucy Heartfilia" to help promote their restaurant next time. They looked skeptical on how a strange looking "old man" would be able to do that, but they were all too happy to accept the gratitude.

Having lost her target, Lucy sighed. _Where could he be now?_

With no leads on where to look, she returned to the guild. Levy was standing by the grand guild doors when she returned, so she decided to call her over. She had completely forgotten about her disguise though.

"Get away from me, pedophile!" she screamed when Lucy approached her.

She quickly covered her friend's mouth. "Shhh, Levy! It's just me!"

"Lucy?" she whispered, perplexed. "Oh my gosh, you look horrible!"

She _had_ chosen this look on purpose, but Levy didn't have to put it that bluntly…

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," Levy giggled. "I'm guessing you're stalking Gray?"

Once again, she had to shush Levy. "Be a little quieter, will you? And how did you know?"

She crossed her arms confidently. "I'm your best friend, of course I would know your underhanded ways. Well lucky for you, I just saw him walk that way," she pointed down the street.

Lucy ignored the comment about her "underhanded" methods. "Do you know where exactly?"

The bluenette thought for a moment, as if trying to recall something. "Oh yeah! He was muttering something about lingerie!"

Her heart stopped. _Lingerie? He was buying lingerie for his secret girlfriend now? Oh hell no!_ "I know where then. Thanks Levy!"

She shrugged. "Glad to help!"

He was totally not getting away with this.

She might have been lucky because she found him almost immediately after entering the store. She hid behind a display of panties and watched as he, rather confidently, picked up some items to critique them.

Her face dropped. Seeing as he was picking out the lingerie so calmly, it seemed like it was something he was used to. However, he's never given any to her so that could only mean that he had been buying it for someone else.

Just then, a worker screamed. "CREEP! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What? Where's the creep?" Lucy immediately shot up, about to punch the pervert to the next dimension. Then she saw who the worker was staring at…and it was Lucy herself.

"YOU- YOU CREEP! NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" The worker threw hangers at her as she chased her out.

"I am _not_ a creep! I'll have you know that I am _the_ mod-"

"Is there an issue here?" a smooth voice intercepted.

"Oh, yes! This scary old man has been ogling me this entire time! Please save me!" The _witch_ 's voice was at an annoying pitch as she threw herself onto Gray… _her_ Gray. This better not be the woman he was cheating on her with…She was _much_ better than this…this liar!

'Cause for one thing, Lucy had _not_ been "ogling" her. She had been ogli- _looking_ at Gray!

But as Gray's trained eyes slithered towards Lucy, she found herself unable to breathe. "Uh…I'll just be on my way then!" She spoke as lowly as possible to disguise her usual feminine voice.

"Yeah, and never come back!" The staff spat.

 _Yeah, yeah. I didn't want to come back anyway._

She waited until she was a distance away from the store before bending over to catch her breath. She had narrowly escaped that one. Still, the way Gray's eyes had landed on hers worried her. Had he found out her identity? There didn't seem to be any recognition in the way he looked at her.

"Hey you," someone called out…with a very familiar voice.

 _Crap, it's Gray!_

She cleared her throat to prepare her manly voice again. "Yes?"

There was a pause before he continued. "At least look at someone when they're talking to you."

She swallowed with difficulty and checked to make sure her costume was in place before turning around, although only slightly. "Yes?"

"That's better, I guess," he shrugged. "Listen, I need some help."

"Help?" She was genuinely curious. What could he need help with that required the assistance of a "stranger" he had just met?

* * *

Despite her initial hesitation, she somehow found herself in Gray's house no more than fifteen minutes later. She had to forcefully act as though she had never been here before, which was difficult since she'd been here too many times to count. It was challenging not to casually lie down on his couch like she usually would.

"Sit," he offered briefly. Lucy inwardly sighed in relief, proud that she had managed to pull through with her acting skills. (Who knows? Maybe she could talk to her agency and snag some acting gigs too.)

When she sat hesitantly, still as part of the act, he smiled. "Don't be so nervous. I won't do anything to you."

 _Right…_

"So what do you need help with?"

"Just sit there for now. I'll go get it."

When she nodded silently, he flashed a quick smile and left the room.

 _Get it? Get what? Proof of his engagement with some other girl? A ring then? Would he ask me for advice on how to propose? Maybe it's my disguise as an old man! He thinks I'm already married, so he wants to get my opinion on his marriage plans!_

She found herself getting dizzy at the thoughts circling her mind and had to lean back to support her head on the couch. Great, she was getting a migraine now from all her stupid exaggerations. In the first place, she wouldn't have been in this predicament if he hadn't been acting so suspicious. He had been avoiding her for the past week or so, and had been so difficult to reach. When they did hang out, he would always be distracted as though he was thinking about something else, or even _someone_ else. It hurt a lot, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

She scrunched her eyebrows in frustration and sighed. Having been distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the man approach. She could feel the outer edges of the couch dip down. When she opened her eyes in surprise, she was met with an amused Gray glancing down at her. He was currently leaning over her, arms and legs trapping her in and blocking any hopes of escaping.

"Um…" she gulped. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He smirked handsomely. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna show me then?"

His smirk only widened, and she grew increasingly suspicious. "Close your eyes again."

"Not until you get off me."

"Oh? Too bad then."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, a familiar chill surrounded her. The bastard had frozen her arms and legs in place! She immediately struggled against the new restraints.

"What the hell? Get these off of me!"

He didn't say anything as his hands reached towards her face. Through pure instinct, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. She only felt faint rustling but she knew that he had found out about her disguise. After all, he was taking the fake moustache and beard off, and was removing the wig and the accessories pinning up her hair. He fiddled with her cheap looking clothes (that she had bought solely for the disguise) before deciding them unworthy and ripping them apart.

She shook uncontrollably the entire time. What would he say? He was definitely angry with her. She had _stalked_ him the whole day. He would probably talk about the importance of trust in a relationship, and how a girlfriend should trust her boyfriend, before breaking up because they apparently had none of that.

Left in just her camisole and undergarments, she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

She was about to cry out an apology when she felt a light tap on her cheeks. He was wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes just in time to see him pull something over her head. The fabric blocked her vision so she was disoriented for a moment, especially after squeezing her eyes shut for so long, but she immediately knew that he was pulling the tank top off. Apparently, this article of clothing was worthy enough to be kept so he hadn't ripped it. This did belong to her own wardrobe though, so she was secretly glad he hadn't teared it to shreds.

"Lift your arms more."

Not in the position to argue, she did as she was told and was surprised to feel no resistance from the ice. Sometime during her little breakdown, he had removed them without her noticing. That meant she had been routed in place simply by her fear.

"Good girl," he praised smoothly.

She couldn't help but flush at his low voice. He chuckled when he saw the state she was in. Reaching to the side, he grabbed another piece of fabric before putting it over her head.

"The lady at the store said you don't need to wear anything else with this, and I agree with her, but we'll have to do with this until you're more comfortable with it."

She had no clue what he was going on about but decided to wait it out. When he finished dressing her, he stood back to admire his work and nodded to himself. "Perfect."

"What is?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled her up to follow him. It didn't go as according to plan though. All the nervousness from earlier decided to catch up just then and she nearly fell as her knees buckled.

He caught her easily. "Were you that scared?"

When the shock from being found out and the fear that she would lose him finally vanished, it hit her that he had just forcefully changed her clothes. "You said…you wouldn't do anything."

"To the old man that was in my house before? Yes. To Lucy?" he smirked. "That's impossible."

Before she could retort, he had already lifted her up in a cradle. "Put me down!"

"Not until you see how sweet you look."

"How sweet I…?" She finally got a chance to look down at her body. From her angle, she recognized the lingerie to be the one he had been holding in the store. "This is…you bought this for me?"

"There's more," he spoke excitedly. "Wait until you see the collection."

" _Collection?_ You have a whole _collection_ of these?" She didn't know if she should have been pleasantly or horrifically surprised. How much of a pervert was her boyfriend anyway?

When they reached his room, she immediately saw the rack of colourful fabric by his bedside. It indeed _was_ a collection. There could have been at least ten of them!

The realization hit her when he gently plopped her onto his bed, facing the array of lingerie.

"So you've been avoiding me…for _this_?" she asked, incredulous.

"Surprise?" he tried.

"But…why?" she turned back to him. "I mean, I love it - I really do! And I'm really thankful too. Just…why all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden?" Gray mocked a hurtful expression. "It's our 6 month anniversary. How could you forget?"

 _Oh…OH!_ "I…didn't know you wanted to celebrate that. I'm sorry…gosh, I feel like crap now."

"Well, I didn't particularly want to celebrate it," he started. This made her raise an eyebrow. "I just wanted to see you in lingerie. You didn't have any, and I was starting to get… _frustrated_ only seeing it in my imagination."

She wanted to ask if he had meant to say _sexually_ frustrated, but she respectfully kept her blabbering mouth shut.

"So…there wasn't another girl at all?"

"Who else but you?" he retorted sweetly. "It's cute how you got jealous at nobody though."

Well that turned sour fast.

She scoffed. "When did you figure it out?"

"What? Your disguise? You stalking me?" he chuckled. "I knew from the very beginning when I left the guild. You ain't fooling me with that look, Lucy."

"I fooled Levy!"

"I look at you 24/7 even when you don't realize it. I know you way better than any friend of yours. How did you think I got your size right?"

She blushed at his question. Great, her boyfriend knew her sizes better than herself. Even when she was shopping for herself, she would always have to try things on and take a look at the mirror. It was not enough simply to eye the clothes…which made her curious. Just how perfectly did this lingerie match her anyway?

She stole a glance at the mirror but was so pleased with it that she couldn't look away. She heard Gray chuckle from beside her, but she was too distracted by how nicely the fabric hugged her body and how well it matched her skin tone.

He was right. This definitely didn't need to be worn with any bra or underwear as it provided enough coverage for those areas by itself, but Gray had been considerate enough to keep them on for now just until she was more comfortable with it. It was actually very sweet of him.

He crept up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. "You like it?" he asked, voice incredibly prideful.

"Yeah," she smiled cheekily, eyeing the other articles on the rack.

"You wanna try those on too? I spent the past week collecting them from different stores."

 _So that was why he looked so used to shopping there…_

"Can I?" She looked like a 10 year old about to go trick-or-treating.

"Knock yourself out. They're all yours anyway."

She yelped in excitement before making her way to the rack and choosing the next one to try on.

"Gray," she started, voice serious as she looked through the clothes. "I want to apologize…I'm sorry for…doubting you like that. I was just so…"

"I get it," he interrupted.

"You do?" she turned to look at him hopefully.

"You love me so much that you get worried when I don't pay attention to you." He had such a smug expression on his face that it made her want to punch him.

 _It was_ _true though,_ she thought, putting her fist down. "I'm...glad you understand then."

"So how was following me around?" he asked after she changed into another nightgown.

"It was great," she grinned, looking at the mirror in a navy blue piece. Gray couldn't help but admire how stunning she looked in it.

"Yeah?" he asked, lightly tugging her over to the bedside where he was currently sitting. "What happened?"

She let him sit her on his lap. "Well, I got to see your great fashion sense and expert lingerie-shopping skills."

He hummed in approval. "Only the best for you."

"Oh, and I freaked Levy out, which was actually pretty funny now that I think about it," she laughed.

"That's good. Anything else?" He pressed butterfly kisses on her collarbone and worked his way up her neck. She sighed, letting her body relax into his contently.

"Mmm…" Her mind was getting fuzzy from his light and fluttery touches, but there was one thing she could definitely recall. "Oh! I got free food at the restaurant-" She gasped as he softly nipped her. "Get this! I accidentally ordered beef tongue, which you know I absolutely hate-" She was forced to pause again when he sucked on the bite mark. "But then they gave me free food! And it was like they _knew_ what my favourite food was!"

He hummed, smiling knowingly into her skin.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you have time. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
